Crush Crush
by iska-omori
Summary: Not a LoganxJames! Miranda has moved to the PalmWoods because her sister got a recording contract with Rocque Records. She's socially awkward but James and Logan both take an intrest in her. Who will she choose? LoganxOCxJames. Better than summary sounds
1. Chapter 1

It's back! Sorry about the wait!

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah

* * *

"Jump!" Logan yelled to the guy standing beside him.

The guy beside him looked over at his best friend with a scornful look. Carlos really didn't want to jump off the highest building in the city. "I don't really want to Logan." Carlos said, his knees getting weak.

"Jump!" Logan said and pushed his friend off the building. He watched as Carlos's body fell freely to the ground, thousands of feet below.

Carlos yelled the entire way down and then the jump cord caught him and tugged him to a soft landing on a square yellow pad. "I'll kill him." he muttered.

Logan stood atop the building and ran. He jumped and went soaring for a few feet and then began to fall straight down. The wind whipped his hair around his head as he nose dived to the ground. The jump cord slowed him down and landed him on the yellow pad with Carlos.

Carlos strode up to his friend and punched him square in the face. "You asshole!"

Logan fell over onto his back. Carlos was only slightly larger than Logan, but he could pack a punch.

Carlos stood over his friend shaking his fist out when Logan tackled his legs and brought him to the ground. He punched him in the face. Carlos threw Logan off him and stood up fists raised. "Bring it on Logan."

Logan rushed him and took him down again. He proceeded to roll forward and stand over Carlos. Carlos lunged at Logan but missed. Logan was only slightly shorter, but by far faster. Logan kicked Carlos in the butt and looked at him as he turned over.

"This is stupid." Logan said unlatching his jump cords.

Carlos sneered and unlatched himself. "Bye Logan." He said walking off the yellow pad. This wasn't the first time they'd argued like this. It was only matter of time till they were friends again.

A sandy blonde girl walked down the street trying to find her older sister in one of the shops that lined the block when she saw the boys jump. She hadn't seen the jump cords of course, so she'd ran to where they landed. One boy was walking away angrily and the other was on a spongy yellow pad.

"Hey, you scared the crap out of me!" The girl yelled to the boy on the pad.

Logan turned around and saw the blonde girl. She wasn't a whole lot to look at, a little chubby, blue eyes, sandy blonde hair and glasses but she was pretty in a way. "So?" Logan said smiling his crooked smile.

The girl saw he was pretty cute. "Uh. Well, I thought you were dead."

"Nope, just bungee jumping." Logan said picking up a backpack nearby. "See ya later."

The blonde girl waved nervously and then continued the search for her sister.

* * *

Short I know, but there's more! ~Iska


	2. Chapter 2

It's back! Sorry about the wait! Lots of uplaods, I know...

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah

* * *

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos were all sitting around the Palm Woods pool when a swarm of people passed by to check into the hotel. James sat up instantly and scanned through the swarm for cute girls.

"Give up James. I already scanned." Kendall said lazily. "I'm going to hang out with Jo." he said and left the other three on pool chairs.

The same blonde girl stomped past the group of guys with two suitcases, a duffel bag, and two purses in tow. Her hair was a scuffled mess and she looked angry. "No, I got this!" She yelled sarcastically to someone in the group at the desk several feet away inside the hotel.

"Girl!" James said under his breath and ran over to help her with her bags. "Can I help you?" James asked practically taking a duffel bag off her shoulder.

The girl smiled. "Sure, thanks. I'm Miranda."

James took the bag off her shoulder and Miranda instantly felt the weight relief. Unfortunately the weight difference on her body now caused her to become off balance. She flailed, dropping the rest of her bags and falling into the pool. She began sinking because she couldn't swim. It wasn't her forte, so she began to flail and scream under the water.

James was in shock and Logan was the only other one that saw her fall in and begin to sink. He jumped up and into the pool. He swam over to Miranda who was drowning in the deep end of the pool and wrapped an arm around her.

Miranda's head broke the surface and she gasped for air. She saw Logan floating beside her as she caught her breath, "Bungee jumper?" Miranda asked spitting a mouth full of water out.

"Strange blonde girl?" Logan asked smiling a bit.

"You know her?" James asked coming out of his shocked state.

"Not exactly. I met her at the bungee site yesterday." Logan said pushing him self up out of the pool.

Miranda held onto the side of the pool and treaded water with her feet. "Yeah." She said looking between the two incredibly attractive guys. She decided that James was to much a pretty boy for her, but he was fun to look at. Logan was kind of average, but he was to attractive to her.

"So, you do know each other?" James asked scratching his head."

"No. Okay, yesterday I was taking a walk when I saw two guys jump off a high building. Well, I thought they had committed suicide so I ran over to see what had happened. That's when I met him." Miranda said pointing at Logan.

Logan shook his hair out and offered a hand to Miranda. She took it and stepped out of the pool with a bit of effort. "Thanks…uh, what's your name?"

"Logan."

Miranda smiled and stuck her hand out awkwardly. "Miranda." She said and Logan grabbed her hand.

* * *

Short I know, but there's more! ~Iska


	3. Chapter 3

It's back! Sorry about the wait! Lots of uploads, I know...

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah

SHOOT ME A REVIEW

* * *

The two just sort of stared each other down for a minute with out shaking, just holding each other's hand in a shaking position. They spilt when a tall girl came over and snapped her fingers in Miranda's face.

"Hey nerd, why haven't you brought the bags in? And why the heck are you all wet?" The tall girl asked rudely.

Miranda's euphoric look slipped off her face as she turned to the girl. "I fell in the pool!" Miranda yelled pointing to the water.

Logan looked kind of disgusted with the tall girl. She was at least 5'9, golden blonde hair, blue eyes, thin and caked with make up. She wore short shorts and a pink tank top, there were sunglasses propped on her head and bracelets all over her wrists. She looked and sounded snobby.

"How'd you're stupid self fall in the pool?" The tall girl asked looking Miranda up and down.

Miranda looked at Logan and a sudden confidence washed over her. "Screw you Erica!" She screamed hauling one of the purses off the ground and into the pool. "I'm not carrying your's or mom and dad's stuff anymore."

James set the duffle bag down and backed away during as the scene unfolded. He now stood a few feet away, girls screaming usually lead to cat fights and he didn't want to be in the middle of them.

Miranda picked up the non-wet purse and a suitcase and walked away from the group and into the Palm Woods. Her mom looked at her as she came in. "Where's dad's suitcase?"

"I think Erica's got it." Miranda said grinning sarcastically and snatching a key card from her mom's hand. She stomped up to the elevator and stepped on. Her room key said 2K, second floor.

The doors opened and Miranda walked out still in her rage when she smacked into someone. Her bags went flying and she landed on the other hotel guest. Miranda sat up and her legs were wrapped around the guest's waist.

Kendall looked up at the girl on top of him. His head hurt and she was kind of cute. "I'm so sorry." He said still lying flat on his back.

Miranda looked around and then realized it was the guys beneath her speaking. "I'm sorry I hit you."

Kendall smiled. "It's okay. You seemed upset, are you okay?"

"My sister just pissed me off." Miranda said shaking her head lightly.

"I'll help you to your room if you want." Kendall said sitting up. He was now nearly nose to nose with Miranda.

"I'll just g-get off." Miranda stuttered turning off his lap and gathering up her purse's contents that went flying. "I'm in 2K."

Kendall helped her to her room and gave her his name and room number. "Come by anytime. My sister will point you in my direction."

Miranda waved as he left. He was really nice and he was pretty cute. "I'll be here a while so I guess I'd better make some friends." Miranda said to herself as she entered room 2K.

She was here because of her sister, Erica. Erica was a singer and she had been since she was seven years old. It was only until recently a talent scout had discovered her and shipped the family out to LA. Miranda and her family were from the tiny town of Ashland, Nebraska. It was a town of maybe 3000 people give or take a few hundred. The town was tiny and those who lived there didn't generally leave the town often. Matter of fact this was the first time Miranda and Erica had ever left the town in their lives.

Erica was thrilled to have been discovered and asked to LA. Their parents had been incredibly excited for the fortune to become their daughter, but Miranda didn't care. She'd always disliked her older sister for various reasons. She was only two years older but she was super pretty, she had golden hair, clear blue eyes, she was tall, she was sociable, likeable in public, dateable, smart-ish and to top it all of she was talented.

Miranda was shorter, only 5'6. She had dirty sandy blonde hair, she wasn't stick thin but manageable weight, her eyes were a muddled blue green, socially awkward, a genius, and untalented. Erica was everything she would never be and she was mean to her.

Somebody knocked at her door. Miranda answered it and saw room service stand there with her other bags. "Oh, thank you." she said helping the room service get the bags into her room. She saw Logan walk up to the door beside hers and enter it. How awkward could her life get? When she had gotten all the bags in the room she decided she'd want to go take a walk around the hotel.

It was nearly six in the evening and she knew her mom would call her cell and tell her to meet them at some restaurant in the hotel. She wasn't even hungry after her out rage earlier. Miranda passed the room beside hers that Logan had went into. The number seemed oddly familiar.

"It's Kendall's room." Miranda muttered looking at the note on her phone's notepad. "Why is Logan in there?"

Logan opened the door and stopped short when he saw her. "Uh, hi?"

Miranda turned several shade of red. "I um, I got this, uh, is Kendall here?"

Logan turned around and yelled for Kendall. Kendall came around the corner carrying a hockey stick. "Yeah," He saw Miranda standing in the door looking like a tomato. "Oh hey, Miranda."

"You know her too?" Logan asked pointing at me.

Kendall shrugged. "Yeah she hit me on her way to her room, she lives next door, I helped her out."

Miranda saw James come around the corner followed by the guy who had walked away from the bungee jump angry the day before. "Do you all, live here?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah. We're Big Time Rush, have you heard of us?" James asked leaning against a wall.

"No. I live in a tiny rural town. We only a get a few radio stations." Miranda said checking her watch, it was two minutes after six. Her stomach rumbled loudly. Guess she was hungry after all.

" Do you want to go out to eat?" James asked as Miranda put a hand over her stomach. "We were just about to go to a great Chinese place down the street."

Miranda looked up at the guys. Had James really just invited her to eat dinner with them? They were so hot, and she was so average. There was no way she was going to pass up this chance. "Sure."

* * *

Updates will come soon! ~Iska


	4. Chapter 4

It's back! Sorry for shortness.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah

**SHOOT ME A REVIEW**

* * *

The guys and Miranda arrived at the Chinese place called the Great Wall. How original. Things were going well so far. Carlos was cracking jokes, Logan was beat boxing with James in the back of the car on the way there and Kendall was amused by all of it and so was Miranda. Well, when they stepped into the tiny restaurant things took a turn for the worst. Miranda's parents and sister were sitting in a tiny booth across from the doorway. What were the chances, honestly?

Erica pointed at her and the guys and her parents turned around. "Miranda! Where have you been?" Her mother asked waving her hand for her to come over.

Miranda walked down embarrassment row to her family's table. "I lost my phone." she lied shrugging.

"Who are these fine gentlemen?" Her father asked. Miranda turned around and slammed into James's chest. Her nose popped and began to bleed profusely all over the front of him.

Logan snatched a napkin from the table and held it out to Miranda. She took it and held it under her nose. "Thanks Logan. These are my friends Dad."

Carlos waved affectionately at Erica. She looked away in disgust and became interested in the painting on a nearby wall. Poor Carlos.

"Well, I'm Kendall." Kendall said holding his hand out to Miranda's dad. He shook diligently. "These guys are James, Carlos and Logan."

Miranda tilted her head back to try and stop the bleeding.

"She's prone to nose bleeds. It's like her period but in her nose." her mom laughed slapping the table for emphasis. Miranda rushed away and sat down a few booths away from her family. She couldn't believe her mother had just said something so embarrassing. Kendall sat down across from her and set a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, my mom is just as bad." He laughed indicating her mother's statement.

Miranda got up to get more napkins from another table, their dispenser had run out. When she got back Logan was sitting in her booth so she sat next to him. James and Carlos came over and filled the rest of the space. Carlos sat beside Kendall and James insisted on sitting beside Miranda.

Miranda sat squished like a sardine between Logan and James with a nose bleed. She was pretty sure that her nose bleed wasn't just from smashing into James now.

"Sorry about your shirt." Miranda muttered from behind her wad of bloody napkins.

James looked down at his shirt. "It's alright. It wasn't my favorite."

Kendall and Carlos's mouth dropped. Miranda looked around alarmed, had she done something wrong? Was it her parents? Her sister?

"Did you just say it was okay that she ruined your shirt?" Carlos asked pointing at the blood spot on his white v-neck tee.

"Yeah." James shrugged. Incidentally causing Miranda to feel his abs flex against her rib cage. Her face flushed.

"But that's like, your favorite shirt." Kendall said leaning in to see the blood stain better. Carlos leaned in too.

James leaned back as they got closer. "Whoa, back up a bit guys. It's fine."

Carlos and Kendall exchanged knowing looks. Something was up with James and it was freaking them out. Logan set down his menu. "Are we ready to order, I'm starving?"

* * *

Sorry about length. I had to force my self to continue. review! ~Iska


	5. Chapter 5

NEXT ONEEEE

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah

**SHOOT ME A REVIEW**

* * *

Miranda's nose stopped bleeding just before her chow mien arrived. James ordered the same thing as her. She felt incredibly awkward. Logan got shrimp fried rice and so did Carlos. Kendall ordered six egg rolls with sweet and sour sauce. They ate mostly in silence, a little small talk here and there about rehearsal the next day for the band.

Everything was going rather normal until James noticed a noodle hanging out of Miranda's mouth. Miranda was sitting there shoveling her noodles into her mouth like she would any other day she ate Chinese, but then one got stuck part way out of her mouth with out her noticing it.

Nobody else seemed to notice either, it was only dangling there between fork twirls. Miranda was going to take care of it with her next bite, but no. No. James had to see it and he had to react to it.

James brought his fork up and lifted it off her lip and ate it. Creepy much?

Miranda sat there staring at the wall behind Carlos and Kendall like she had just seen a hand come through it.

Kendall looked up, an egg roll hanging out of his mouth. "What's wrong?" he asked looking behind him expecting to see a spider on the wall or something.

Of course Kendall's speaking drew everyone's attention to Miranda.

James leaned his elbow on the table and smiled. "Yeah, what's wrong?" he laughed.

Miranda shook her head slowly. She wasn't sure her mind quite registered what had happened. "Nothing. Just thinking." she said mechanically.

"So why are you in LA?" Carlos asked between monster sized bites of rice.

"My sister. She's a singer." Miranda said coldly, mashing her chow mien with her fork. "We moved her because she was discovered. I had to leave everything at the drop of a hat. I don't matter!" Miranda yelled flinging her noodles into James's hair and all over Logan's face.

"Whoa, calm down." Kendall said looking at his noodle covered friends.

James picked the saucy pasta out of his hair carefully. "I take it you don't like your sister much." Carlos said quietly to his shrimp fried rice.

"She destroys lives." Miranda said pushing her food away and laying her head on the table. She could feel the tears coming, hot and burning the corners of her eyes. She didn't want to cry, not here, not in front of these guys. "Everything is always about her." Her lower lip trembled, here came the water works. "She's pretty and talented."

Logan set a napkin on her lap for her to wipe her face when she need to.

"I'm nobody!" Miranda bawled into her arms covering her face on the table.

Kendall understood what it was like to be left out. A short time after Katie was born, he felt forgotten and left out of everything because he didn't get as much attention.

James put his hand on her back and rubbed up and down slowly. He was trying to comfort her in anyway possible, he hated when girls cried. "If it helps, I was a fat little kid."

Logan looked over at his friend and covered his mouth. He couldn't believe James had actually spoken about…those days.

Miranda laughed a little. She couldn't hardly picture James as a fat little kid. He was so tall and lean and muscular. Miranda mentally reprimanded herself for thinking of him as a sexual object. He was a pretty boy, she was NOT interested in pretty boys.

* * *

Little short? Maybe? Review! ~Iska


End file.
